


Small things Steve secretly likes about Tony

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Iron man and Captain America, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small things Steve secretly likes about Tony

-1-

There were and are moments when Tony suddenly gets sexual for no apparent reason.

For instance, Tony once called Steve into his lab to measure Steve's body. He started out innocently, wrapping the measuring tape around Steve and marking something down, then he kissed Steve's neck. It wasn't just a kiss, a long-drawn out and wet kiss.

It continued like that, but all over his body, and Steve was constantly letting out small breaths or noises until they forgot about the measuring and just fucked.

It was really unnecessary.

-2-

Tony sometimes (and still does) acted like an adorable puppy without realizing it.

If Steve had to go to a business meeting, Tony would make this pout that no one else knew about, then proceed to cling onto Steve, practically whining at him not to go. Steve would then blush and hug Tony, maybe even kiss him, say sorry, and leave.

He always felt fuzzy and warm after those moments.

-3-

Tony would sometimes leave small notes around the house when he left for a business trip, mostly pick up lines. 

Steve would be going to the kitchen to make coffee, then he would see a small sticky note stuck on the machine.

_Are you coffee? 'Cause you make me want to stay awake.'_

It was so stupid and horrible, but it would make Steve smile either way.

-4-

If Tony got drunk, he wouldn't hesitate to hold hands or hug and kiss in public.

"St-eve, h...have I said that- that you look HOT as hell?" Tony mumbled, tugging Steve's sleeve. Steve would smile stupidly and intertwine his hand with Tony's before replying, "And you look gorgeous as usual." Tony would then laugh adorably and lean onto Steve before muttering," I really... REALLY like you."

Steve felt himself smile again.

-5-

After battles, Tony would usually have a movie marathon night with Steve. 

It was special to them, it was a celebration saying 'Hey! You're not dead!' 

They would eat chips and drink coffee or hot chocolate while snuggled under a warm blanket. Steve loved it so much.

●1

Steve had his happiest moment when he was asked to be married.

It wasn't anything huge, he and Tony were cuddling when Tony suddenly said, "Marry me?" 

Steve looked over as Tony tapped on his watch, opening it and bringing forth a simple and beautifully made ring. "Sure," Steve had said, watching as Tony slipped the ring onto Steve's finger, another ring on his own hand. 

"Yay," Tony had murmured, tired.

Steve smiled and kissed Tony before falling asleep.


End file.
